The Return of the Revanites
by OwnageFanfics
Summary: While the war between the Republic and Separatist rages on, a new fraction has rise up to power. The young leader of this group plans to change the galaxy forever by destroying both the Republic and the Separatist but why? Will the Republic be strong enough to face this new powerhouse or will they be demolished even if they could allied themselves with the Separatist Alliance.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: Rise of the Revanites**

The bloodline of the former Sith Lord and Jedi Master has been going on for thousands of years. The young leader of the Revanites name Devin Shan has rebuilt the Star Forge over Lehon, the planet which is said its population to be almost extincted. Devin has learned much of the light and dark arts of the force as well as the skills of the lightsaber. Devin have forge an army with a single propose to change the galaxy forever and to finish what his descendant, Revan failed to do. Devin has studied much of the dark arts in Korriban after he learns the light side of the force from a Jedi whom he killed after he was discovered to be a descendant of Revan at the age of 10. Until then he started to study much under of the past Sith such as Revan, Malek, Malgus, Traya, Sion, Bane, Marka Ragnos, and Nihilus.

The Ebon Hawk has landed at the hanger as the army of droids, troopers, and force wielders waiting for their master exiting. Devin Shan exit the Ebon Hawk and the walk passed his army. Devin is wearing ancient robes and a mask which was worn by Revan thousands of years ago.

"Greetings Master, see that you had a safe arrival without any troubles." the HK-47 Assassin Droid acts like a leader to the other droids due to the it being immune to lightsaber strikes after it been rebuilt with Mandalorian steel and to be better with the gun and vibrosword than the other droids.

"Any reports about the Republic or the Separatist?" Devin ask the assassin droid.

"Answer: Same as usual, Master. They've been fighting each other while we keep growing." The droid answered.

"Send some of HK-50s and a Defiler to Mandalore to get every information in that planet as well as rally some supporters in our cause. Tell them to wait my commend while they're there." Devin commanded.

"Statement: Of course, I will send some HK-50s at once, Master." The assassin droid replied before he helps prepare a three to send at least 10 HK-50 Assassin droids to Mandalore.

The Revanites have been dedicating themselves to follow Revan teachings. Light or Dark side of the force don't matter, nor does status or species matter in his Order. Their only goal is to wipe out the Republic and the Sith controlled Separatist and believe that one should not rely on only dark side but also the light.

"Master Shan, why just Mandalore? Can't we just promote our cult throughout the galaxy?" one of the officers ask.

"There is a struggle in Mandalore between two sides. One side supports war while the other supports peace. Besides, it's not just the people I'm after but the weapons are store there. I'm not willing to risk the Jedi Order to know of my intentions before the Republic and the Separatist work together against me." Devin replied as he made his way to the force training room where the advanced students train with the force and lightsaber. Devin remembers studying about how Revan was going to change the galaxy but was stopped with the Sith Empire and the Republic join forces against him. The weapon that Devin was aiming for is their tanks called Canderous assault tanks and the ship called the Keldable battleship.

"Great to see your arrival, Master Shan. We've been expecting you." The trainer, Maltence, bowed along with the other disciples.

"As am I to see how you teach these students. Very good, they look and feel promising for their missions soon." Devin look around and see that the students aged 16 through 20 look ready to take up any mission that were assign to them.

"It's an honor to serve, Master." Maltence rise up.

"Keep up the good work." Devin left the training room and went to the throne room. His navy of capital ships are quickly producing and his vehicles are being built. He decided that his war with both the Republic and Separatist will come secret.

* * *

**Coruscant, Jedi Order**

"I sense a disturbance in the force." Yoda said in the Jedi Order as he felt an unknown presence in the galaxy.

"I sense it too but it is unknown to me. I also sense corruption in Mandalore." Mace Windu spoke as everyone have also sense the same.

"What could it be? It felt so strange. What should we do?" Obi-wan ask the council.

"Go to Mandalore, you must. Bring Skywalker and his padawan if you must. Protect the Duchess." Yoda replied, sensing that the Duchess's life will be in danger.

Obi-wan and Anakin stood up and both nodded before they exit the room.

* * *

**Sundari, Mandalore**

The HK-50s landed on the jungle in the capital city before they went to Concordia. 2 went through the jungle to try to convince the Death Watch to join the Revanites as well as swear their allegiance to Devin while the other 8 plus a Defiler are to go into the city to promote their cult as well as assassinate anything they are commanded to do.

A Defiler held a holographic device and contact Devin, "My lord, we have reach Mandalore. Three have look for any signs of 'Death Watch' around the moon of Concordia. What are your orders?"

"Go into the city, set up a connection with a Black Market within the city. Steal some designs and credits. Get some Mandalorians to support on our cause. Keep cautious, I could sense the Jedi will be in the city soon."

"It will be done, my lord." Devin's hologram disappeared and the Defiler and the HK's entered through the city. They unload their shipments and bride the guards with credits. They have been uploading weapons, alcohol, droid parts, clothing, and drugs.

**Concordia**

The HK-50s have arrived near the Death Watch camp and met with its leader Pre Vizsla to discuss but whatever the deal was being made does not satisfied the Death Watch's leader.

"You can't be serious? Me taking orders from your master? I think not. You are no better than the Separatist." Pre Vizsla doesn't sound too happy with the deal as his men agreed with him.

"You will agree to this or we may do so with force. My master's patience might have limits to this. Canderous Ordo, your leader would agree to these terms if he was here, you dirty meatbag." One of the HKs insulted the leader, resulting the Death Watch to point their weapons at the two droids.

"I don't care if your master's patience has limits but his demand has gone too far. This is unacceptable." Pre Vizsla activated his darksaber and cut one of the droid's head off while the other got shot by one of the Death Watch. The deal was that Death Watch will take over Mandalore but must submit to the Revanchist's command to fight for him forever.

* * *

**Star Forge, Throne room**

"Sir, it seems that a black market has been set up but the Death Watch has refused to submit to your rule." One of the Revanites generals have reported.

"A grievous mistake made by Death Watch. After I get more supporters and the weapons I need, they will be destroyed before I attack the Republic or the Separatist." Devin replied as he stood up from his throne and speaks in a calm manner, "Prepare my shuttle."

* * *

**Sundari, Mandalore**

The three Jedi Knights have landed and talk to the Duchess.

"Satine, I know you are against this but the Jedi Order believe that it will be better if you allow the Republic to provide your planet security. We have sense more corruption on your planet after your Prime Minister was arrested." Obi-wan said.

"Obi-wan, I'm pretty sure that my city is under control. There have been no more signs of illegal shipments coming. The smugglers would have been arrested." the Duchess replied in a calm manner.

"But, how would you know if-" Obi-wan was then interrupted by a Mandalorian guard who barge into the palace.

"Duchess, we have reports that terrorists have infiltrate on one of the schools. They have taken children and the faculties hostage." Satine's eyes widen in disbelief as the guard continued, "What's worse is that the Canderous assault tanks and the design for Kedalbe Battleships have being stolen." Satine had the tanks and designs in case of any Death Watch threats.

"But what happen to the guards?" Satine's tone was in disbelief.

"They're dead. Death Watch might be behind this." the guard replied.

"No, it's not the Death Watch. I sense something different is going on. Let's go check the school." Obi-wan suggested and the others agreed.

**Somewhere in the city**

After selling all they have and getting every supporter from Mandalore to the Star Forge, a Defiler and the HK's got the design of the Battleship they wanted and the dismantle the tanks for parts with the design.

The Defiler turn on the hologram message to Devin, "Master, we got the designs and at least around 3,500 people joined."

"Very good, I want the design to the Star Forge immediately." Devin replied from the hologram.

"Yes sir but what about the Jedi forces and the Duchess?"

"Don't worry about them. They're not worth the time or the effort. Go back to the Star Forge immediately then I want HK-50s along with the other deflilers to spread throughout across Coruscant, Balmorra, Moltok, and Nal Hutta. In Balmorra, we will find one of the finest designs for military purposes. Nal Hutta has some slaves that could be freed and it's the capital of the Hutt space so provoking them will cause them to enter this war. I know a lot of wealth in both Coruscant and Moltok but Coruscant has weapons around so make sure you find every single information about Coruscant." The hologram disappeared and the Defiler along with the rest of the HK-50s went back to their shuttle before leaving.

**The School**

"Was that all of them?" Obi-wan asked as the terrorist group has been defeated but it cost much of Mandalore's police force. The weapons that the terrorist group was carrying were Disruptor guns which are illegal to most planets.

"Yeah, these terrorist are sure untrained but they do carry dangerous guns. Where would they get them from?" Anakin wondered as they infatuate and repair the school.

"Corruption, there must been a black market recently." Ahsoka Tano concluded as she looks over the men and found something unusual. She picks it up and sees some sort of recorder.

"Master, you got to hear this." Ahsoka called Anakin and Obi-wan over before the message was being played in a droid voice, "Statement: We are legion. We grow larger and stronger in number every hour. Death could not stop us nor could the Jedi break us. Join us and you may find peace." The message stopped.

They came into conclusion that the Separatist were involved in the terrorist attack and reported it to the Jedi Council. Mandalore plans to have a serious talk with the Separatist officials about the attack or it will most likely jump into conflict in the side of the Republic.

* * *

**Well, this is my first Star Wars Clone Wars fanfic with an adding of the Revanites into it. I hope you guys/girls like it.**

**Review are most appreciated as well as follows/favorites and criticisms are allowed.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Visitor**

**Star Forge**

After the group from Mandalore came back, the Revanites begin to build the new tanks and battleship. They are close to be ready to declare their war against the Republic and the Separatist.

"So, this is the tank that was named after Mandalore the Preserver. Very powerful and heavily armored it is in the design." One of the engineers spoke as he and the team has finished a tank.

"Yes, this was named after my ancestor Canderous. He died honorably in battle." Decanorus, an Mandalorian general of the Revanites replied. Decanorus wears an old Mandalorian battle armor with improved durability and exceptional condition. Decanorus was said to be one of the Revanist's finest generals and have great swordsmanship and have deadly skills with any gun.

"So, where was Master going?" another engineer wipe his hands.

"Who knows? Even as one of his best and most trusted general, he keeps some things to himself." Decanorus replied as he was left in charge of the Star Forge before Devin arrives.

"Huh, Master Shan is sure a mystery but he would build the galaxy a better place." The head engineer said as he looks at the tanks, "Well, it might be soon we will be in the conflict."

"A conflict that will change the whole galaxy, I pray to the ghost of Revan to watch over us." Decanorus said before he left to walk around to eye the production of droids, weapons, ships, and armor.

* * *

**Coruscant, Jedi Temple**

"Wow, so this Revan dude is something. He's pretty much everything. A Sith Lord, a Jedi Master, Savior, and Villian." The younglings love the story and history on Revan. Their favorite part of the story was how Revan saved the Republic twice from Mandalorians and Sith Empire.

"Yes, powerful with the force, he was. He was known to be one of the most powerful in his time. But I'm afraid I can't tell you anymore of him." Yoda taught the younglings.

"But why not? His story on how he masters the light side of the force as a Jedi and the dark side as a Sith Lord was beyond interesting. I wish I could be like him." One of the younglings spoke up, resulting Yoda to chuckle a bit.

"I bet you do. I will tell you the story once all of you are older." Yoda replied before he dismissed the younglings from history lesson. Yoda didn't want to tell them much about Revan because of what he planned to do to the galaxy during the Galactic War.

"Master Yoda?" Yoda look at Ahsoka Tano who just entered the room with a curious look.

"Ah, Ahsoka, what can I do for you?" Yoda ask while he could sense her curiosity.

"That was the same story you told while I was young and I asked you the same question. I was thinking if you could tell me more about this Revan." Ahsoka replied.

"Alright, have a seat." Yoda replied as he sat on of a seat next to Ahsoka.

Yoda clear his throat and begin, "What I didn't tell you was Revan was married to Grand Master Bastilia Shan after they destroy the Star Forge and defeat Darth Malak in combat. Revan left the Jedi Order to fight the Sith Emperor resulting his defeat and imprisonment. Bastilia was expelled from the Jedi Order. As years passed, Revan was still alive and he still gains power while he was imprisoned. He was freed by the Republic and later he was thought to be dead after losing the Foundry to Darth Malgus but Revan was still alive. He took over the leadership of a Sith cult group called the Revanites whom worship Revan and vow to follow his teaching. As he took over, he try to change the galaxy by destroying both the Republic and the Sith Empire and he almost succeeded but he lost. That's all I have to say."

"So, what about his descendants? What happen to them?" Ahsoka ask out of curiosity.

"I could presume the last one died 8 years ago." Yoda replied.

"So, apparently he died and did you try to rescue him?" Yoda and Ahsoka look at the door and see a young man that looks like age of 18. He has short brown hair and brown eyes. The man is wearing normal Republic clothes.

"Hmm, who are you? I never seen you here before and you carry a lightsaber." Yoda could see a lightsaber on the young man.

The man smiled and introduces himself, "My name is Vedin. I heard this is where the Jedi are stationed and I am asking for a tour. I would like to learn much about the Jedi teachings as well as the force. How I got my lightsaber is a very long story in my adventures."

Yoda could feel something unusual about him but he couldn't tell what it was. Vedin may be a Republic citizen but Yoda felt that his connection to the force was blocked as he try to look into the man.

Yoda sigh and replied, "A tour, you'll have. Ahsoka Tano will show you around, she will." Yoda look at Ahsoka who smiled and lead Vedin out of the room and begins show him around the Temple.

As Ahsoka show him around, she ask him a question, "Where did you get that lightsaber anyway? It's unlikely you got it from anywhere outside the Jedi or Sith Order."

"Well, the lightsaber I have was made by a Jedi who traveled with me in my adventure. He's not here anymore." Vedin said as he looks down to the ground.

"What happened?"

"He was killed by his own apprentice 8 years ago. I couldn't save him. The only thing I received from him is his lightsaber." Vedin look at Ahsoka as they were still walking.

"Must be hard on you, his apprentice must have turn into the dark side and join the Separatist."

"I scoured the galaxy for him but you might be right. He must have join the Separatist. Rumors came to me that he has secretly formed an army and supply the Separatist with deadly weapons. Those weapons are for nothing but destruction." Vedin replied and Ahsoka stopped as her eyes widened.

"Weapons for destruction? So, a terrorist attack in Mandalore was the Separatist's responsibility."

"In Mandalore you say? What kind of weapon?" Vedin ask curiosity.

"Disruptor guns, they have done a lot of damage in Mandalore." Ahsoka answered, seeing that Vedin's expression never change as he put his hand on his chin, "Hmm... Those guns were illegal to 95% of all the planets in the galaxy. How and where do they manage to get these weapons?"

"They must have got them from the other 5% of other planet or made them."

"Very possible, you're pretty smart, young Jedi. I wish I could have join the Order earlier." Ahsoka's face became slight red as she looks away.

"Well, you should have. We need every help we could get." Ahsoka replied and look to see that Vedin has vanished.

* * *

**Coruscant's Underworld**

A defiler has arrived in the lowest level of the planet along with 10 HK-50s and stole the biggest house from the owner before they killed him. The defiler open the hologram to ask for orders.

"Master, we are in positions in Coruscant. What do you want us to do?"

"Walk around and hand out flyers to the people. You still have the supplies to sell?" Devin asked through the hologram.

"Yes Master. We still have the supplies; weapons, drugs, alcohol, music, everything." The defiler replied and Devin nodded his head, "Very good, be smart about how or where you will sell them, for example, alcohol in bars. You could start by sending two HKs to hand out the flyers now from the Underworld to the Upper Levels. You could also rob banks for credits and other goods during the night when people sleep."

"Yes, Master." the defiler replied before Devin signed out.

**Jedi Temple**

Vedin is in the library, reading about the history of the other great Jedi Masters and acquired more wisdom in the arts of the light side of the force. He has been reading for hours until he was interrupted, "You're not part of the Jedi Order."

Vedin look to see one of the Jedi Librarians who somehow knew that Vedin was not part of the Order, give him a look.

"Oh, my apologies, I'm new to this world and I was hoping to join the Order someday." Vedin replied as he stood up from the chair and the librarian look with surprise at the books he just read as well as the book he was reading now.

"You could understand other languages?" the librarian ask in disbelief and Vedin nodded in response as he reply, "My Jedi friend taught me."

"And who might that be?"

"Jedi Master Kim Keel, he died by the hands of his apprentice and he given me his lightsaber to honor our friendship as I will seek his apprentice." Vedin replied and the librarian nodded as she too could recognize the lightsaber.

"I am sorry; you must leave the library at once."

Vedin nodded and said, "As you wish, I already learned enough in here." Vedin has learned pretty much every force power in the books. Vedin left the library and met with Master Yoda.

"You were a friend to Kim Keel?" Yoda asked and Vedin nodded before he said, "I am, great friends."

"Hmm... Must be hard on you." Yoda replied.

"Yeah, great guy. I don't know what to do without him." Vedin said in a sad tone.

"Do what you must. Stay and train to become a Jedi Knight if you want." Yoda said and Vedin nodded as he accepts the offer.

* * *

**Watchmen1985: I just started this story like a day ago. Sure, I'll check ****'star wars the lord of revenge' fanfic soon. **


	3. Author Note

**Author Note**

**This is not an update, I repeat, this is not an update. This one is considered to be remade and will be discontinued. No, you don't have permission to continue it because I am replacing it with a different story Muhahaha! Sike, but it is getting replaced due to I saw the Shadow of Revan playthrough so this fanfic is discontinued and replaced.**

**The story is called '****The Descendant of Revan'.**


End file.
